Two of a kind
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: Post Mission City. Holy cow, that Winnebago has a rocket launcher... OCXIronhide.


**I thought life couldn't get any cuter. My little Willow had her first girl scout meeting last night and I was inspired... Ok, Willow isn't a twin, surprise surprise. But I am. I may have mentioned this before. I'm an identical twin and I love it. When I got pregnant, I was so sure I would have twins. It's a genetic thing. My grandmother was a twin. So are my cousins. I was almost sad about only having one baby... Until I went into labor. Then I was really glad I didn't have to give birth to twins. One was more then enough. I love being a twin. I always have. I had to use twins in my story. TWINS RULE! **

**So- Our cast of original characters! **

**Blue Steel – A triple changer who came to earth to hide out six years before Mission City. One year later, he got caught taking a nap by a 16 year old who was 7 months pregnant and looking for a warm place to sleep. Alt forms- Was a 1998 Peterbuilt Semi Truck with no trailor, changed to a 2005**

**Winnebago Vista so the girls could sleep in a bed. Second form- AD 64-D Apache Attack Helicopter**

**Mollie Morrison- age 21. Got pregnant at 16, while in foster care. Ran away when they tried to force her to get an abortion. Tried to steal a truck, which turned out to be an autobot in hiding. Has been with him ever since. **

**Alice Morrison age 5**

**Lola Morrison age 5**

**Really Long Prologue- A ending and a beginning. **

He was pulled from stasis by soft hands caressing under his dash board. He shuddered as a tinge of pleasure ran through his circuitry. Smirking to himself, he let his systems boot up fully. "Morning Mollie..."

"The monsters are hungry."

"How much cash is left?"

"4 dollars and seven cents. We need more..."

"I will hack the ATM again. Mollie, there is something we must discuss."

The expression that crossed her face worried him. Sorrow. Fear. "Ok. What's up?"

"I have been thinking..."

She sighed heavily and interrupted him.

"Those robots in Mission City two years ago... One of them turned into a semi truck."

Ah. So she knew what he wanted to talk about. Smart kid. He decided to be honest with her.

"Optimus Prime."

"They're like you aren't they?"

"Yes."

Mollie stared out the window. "Your not going to abandon us, are you?"

"Never. But I need repairs and you need medical attention. Your weak spells are becoming more frequent."

"We're doing fine Blue."

"I do not doubt that Mollie, but I am worried about you."

Mollie sighed, resting her head on the steering wheel in front of her. In the five years since she had tried to steal the seemingly abandoned semi truck that turned out to be a sentient being from another planet, he had carefully watched over her and her daughters. He had even changed his form to that of an RV so they could have a home. There was no one she trusted more.

A nasty battle with evil robots he called Thrust and Soundwave had left him hurt, even though he had been the only one who had walked away from the battle. It had taken him three tries before he had been able to return to his alt form and he hadn't risked returning to his robot form since. As for her, even though she had been sick for more then three of those years, she was still fairly sure her exhaustion was simply the strain of raising twins. She shrugged off the dizzy spells and blamed them on motion sickness.

"So, what's the plan big guy?"

Relief flooded his spark as she gave in. Her bravery never ceased to amaze him.

"For now lets find an ATM and see about getting some food. I will attempt to contact Optimus to find out if he has his medic with him. We will leave for Mission City as soon as I have co-ordinates. The twins are up..."

As if on cue, the twin terrors collided with his dashboard, planting kisses on it. His spark warmed.

"Good morning little runts"

"Morning daddy!"

He had tried to tell them he was not their father long ago. Eventually, he had accepted it as an honorary title. Now, he found it endearing. Mollie and the twins were the best thing that had ever happened to him. But now, with the war over and Prime's promise of a new place to call home, his family deserved more then a new city every week and a life on the road. They deserved a future.

While Mollie went in the back to help the kids get dressed, he reached out with his scanners, checking to see if there were decepticons in range. What he found surprised him. An autobot signature, less then 10 miles away. Why an Autobot was in Reno Nevada was beyond him. What surprised him more, was the ping that followed. Quickly he checked his cloak, wondering how he had been picked up on and swore when he discovered it had shut down.

He hadn't told Mollie about his slowly draining power supply. The energon leak wasn't serious enough to be life threatening. She had enough to worry about. But it was getting worse. If he couldn't cloak, they were open to attack. Sighing inwardly, he opened a com with the approaching autobot.

"_Designation: Blue Steel, Faction:Black Ops Steel Hand. Ident 88822-388192-3988922-36820012-32764983-TSXQY. Requesting Political Amnesty for myself and three non Cybertronian civilians, under code 66229-SS-SWELTER-488392-DRASTE. Please respond." _

He sighed with relief as the autobot sent a transmission back almost immediately.

"_Designation Blue Steel, this is Autobot Bumblebee, class SS-X-9 Recon Expert. Ident 4489223-479871-2123194-44-32199821-RRYSOP. Request noted and relayed. Are you in need of assistance?" _

"_Affirmative. Requesting escort, I have need of your medic."_

"_Roger that Blue Steel. Political Amnesty granted, with full privileges. Sir, am I correct in assuming the non Cybertronian's are human?" _

Blue grinned. Damned good recon expert. _"That is correct. A female and her sparklings. " _

"_I have a human male with me, who would like to know if they would like to join him for breakfast. Would you like to meet up? There is a restaurant here called Denny's that is quite popular among the humans when they are seeking sustainance." _

"_I will ask. One moment please." _

"Hey Mollie?"

Mollie looked up from where she was struggling to pull a turtleneck over Lola's head.

"Are you up to meeting someone new?"

"Sure. Who?"

"There is a friendly Cybertronian here in Reno. He has a human with him who has invited you and the girls to breakfast. I believe it would be a good experience."

"As long as he isn't a cop or a social worker, I say we do it."

"I will ask."

"_She would like to know if your human is law enforcement or a social worker. Both of which could be a threat to her offspring." _

"_He is a high school student"_

"He's in high school."

Mollie nodded running a brush through Lola's hair. "Sounds good to me. Tell him we would be delighted."

**-20 minutes later-**

Sam leaned against Bee's driver side door. "So, you know this guy?"

"Nope!"

Sam blinked, looking down at his overly cheerful guardian. "Why are you so excited about seeing him?"

"He's a legend. The Steel Hand is one of the most famous black ops squads on Cybertron. Blue Steel is one of it's founders. That's him now."

Sam looked up as a dark blue Winnebago pulled into the parking lot. "He's an RV?"

"He is a triple changer. His other mode is a helicopter. "

"Can you change into a helicopter?"

"No..."

Sam smirked at the disappointed tone in his friend's voice and patted his hood reassuringly. "It's ok Bee, I still think your awesome."

"Thank you Sam."

The Winnebago rolled to a stop and the door opened, and an amazingly skinny woman stepped out, brushing a strand of wild red hair out of her face, holding her hands out for two little girls who shared her flaming red hair.

One of the little girls spoke before either of them had a chance to. "Hey mister, is your car a robot?

To Sam's surprise, both the Winnebago and Bee chuckled.

Bee opened his door, shoving Sam forward encouragingly. He glared at him for a minute before crouching so he was eye level with the little girl. "Yes he is. His name is Bee. I'm Sam. Is that your robot?"

The little girl nodded "Thats my daddy!"

The woman smiled softly, holding out her hand. "His name is Blue, I'm Mollie and this... This..."

Sam watched in horror as her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head. In one fluid movement he caught her as she fell forward. The little girls screamed. In an instant, a man appeared out of thin air. He was tall, built like a pro wrestler and blonde, with piercing blue eyes and a gentle smile. He immediately set to calming the children as the Winnebago's door opened. Sam paused for a moment.

"MOVE BOY!"

Sam didn't hesitate, lifting the unconscious woman into his arms and carrying her towards the massive autobot. The couch rolled out by itself, turning into a bed, the man gently ushering the little girls up the stairs, ignoring the fact that his hands went through them. He met Sam's eyes and spoke, his face grave.

"I need your help Sam."

Sam nodded, gently laying the woman on the couch. "Sure thing, what can I do?"

"This is the second fainting spell she's had this week. She's very sick. Optimus Prime has a medic with him. We need to get her to him. I can get her there faster if I fly, but I don't have room for her and the children. Can I trust you boy?"

Sam looked down at the frightened little girls in front of him. "I give you my word. Bee and I will get them there safely."

The man turned his attention to the children. "Sam and his robot friend Bee are going to take care of you while I take your mommy somewhere safe. I need you to be brave little girls and listen to him ok?"

Sam's heart ached as he saw the expression on the hologram's face when he took their hands and led them out of the RV and helped them climb into a worried Bee.

Blue waited until the girls were safely seat belted before pulling out of the parking lot, heading for open desert with the Camaro on his bumper. He opened a com with the scout.

"_I'm sorry about this..." _

"_There is nothing to apologize for. I have a human of my own. Your sparklings are safe with Sam and I, you have my word as an Autobot." _

"_I am in your debt, Autobot Bumblebee." _

"_Hey, I grew up listening to stories about you sir. It's an honor to be of service. Besides. I like kids. This will be fun." _

Blue pulled to a stop, opening his door so Sam could move Mollie's still unconscious form and he could transform. The pain that shot through him when he activated his transformation sequence reminded him that he was still damaged.

Sam stared in complete awe as the Winnebago unfolded, slowly, but every bit as impressively as Bumblebee. The mech was huge, no more then two or three feet shorter then Prime himself and broader then Ironhide. There was no way to hide the energon that dripped from his wounds.

"_Sir... Your injured..." _

"_I'll make it." _

With a crunch that made Bumblebee cringe, Blue threw himself into transformation, forcing damaged cogs to function and shuddering weakly into helicopter form. Ignoring the pain, he slid open his cockpit. He lifted off the ground as soon as Mollie was safely strapped in, swearing as his scanner's fritz'd and died. He would just have to make it without them.

He didn't notice the energon dripping from the hole in his energon line that had been made wider by his transformation until warnings flashed across his Hud and he began to fall from the sky. Struggling against his sputtering systems and impending stasis lock, he tried to regain control as the ground came up to meet them.

_No!_

_Not now... _

_Can't... _

_Gotta... _

_Save... _

_MOLLIE!_

_Warning: System Failure. Stasis Lock in 10... 9...8...7..._

_I'm... Sorry... _

With his last ounce of power, he activated a his distress beacon, praying that someone would find them and save the one woman who meant more to him then his own spark.

In the darkness, he heard voices...

"Get that clamp. HIDE! GET IN HERE! I NEED ENERGON!"

"KEEP YER BOLTS ON! Ah'm comin!"

"Hey Ratchet, I cracked my windsheild. Fragging rock hit it, almost chipped my paint.. .Holy..."

"GET THE SLAG OUT OF MED BAY SUNNY!"

"Is that a triple changer?"

"I SAID GET OUT!

"Aw Blue..."

He grabbed that voice, holding on to it as the others faded out. "Mollie... Mollie are you alright?"

"No Blue. I'm not... But I will be. So will you. I don't have a lot of time... You need to listen..."

"I'm sorry I crashed. I tried..."

"Yes, I know you did. I forgive you Blue, remember that. None of this is your fault."

"But Mollie..."

"Blue I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll take care of my girls..."

"I swear it, on my spark. Mollie..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me...

"Thanks for everything... I love you Blue..."

"I love you too..."

Ratchet paused in his work, staring curiously as energon tears began to stream down the face of the unconscious mech on his table.

Bumblebee was coasting smoothly down the highway with The Wiggles singing through his speakers. Sam had fallen asleep in the backseat with Lola curled up against him, leaving Alice in the front seat to fiddle with every dial and button ten thousand times. Her favorite of the moment was the one that opened and closed the window. Bumeblebee simply tuned it out, happy to watch her as she played.

"Having fun Alice?"

The little girl bobbed her head. "Your way cooler then Blue! His window's only roll down when mommy pushes the button."

"_Ratchet to Bee. Keep this channel silent. What I have to say shouldn't be shared with your passengers." _

Bumblebee frowned at the tone in Ratchet's voice. This couldn't be good news.

"_I copy. What's going on Ratchet?" _

"_Blue Steel went into stasis lock from energon loss 8 miles out." _

"_Frag... Is he going to make it?" _

"_Yes, but the his human didn't. I found an tumor the size of a lemon pressing against the back of her skull. Even if they hadn't crashed, she wouldn't have survived much longer. I need you to stay away from base until I get him up and running. The sparklings will need him until we can find them a suitable adoptive family and he will need to time to cope with this." _

"_Roger. We'll head for Anaheim and hit Disney Land."_

"_Disney Land?" _

"_It's a theme park. Kid's love it. It's said to be the happiest place on earth." _

"_Excellent idea. I will send a transmission when I'm ready for your return." _

With a soft sigh, Bumblebee went back to watching the little girl in his front seat, as she gleefully opened and closed his passenger side window.


End file.
